<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prudence Maugrey by MaggieZel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724565">Prudence Maugrey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel'>MaggieZel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Des fois les histoires n'ont pas besoin de résumé et c'est le cas de celle-ci. Attention histoire à ne pas lire dans le noir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prudence Maugrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Décembre 1976</p><p>Elle s'était retrouvée seule sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Personne n'était venu la chercher comme bien souvent mais elle avait espéré. Comme chaque année, elle était restée assise sur sa malle à attendre en observant le quai se vider peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle. Même la locomotive rouge flamboyante avait disparue pour laisser place aux rails vides et silencieuses.</p><p>Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que la jeune femme habillée aux couleurs de la maison bleu et bronze ne se décide à se lever et à empoigner la sangle de sa malle. Elle avança sur le quai en zigzaguant en direction des immenses cheminées de pierre.</p><p>- Le Bunker, Camden, dit-elle en articulant exagérément pour ne pas se tromper et atterrir une nouvelle fois dans un de ces repaires de la seconde guerre mondiale, dans une partie reculée du pays.</p><p>Elle pensa à se pencher en avant pour ne pas se cogner contre le renfort en pierre que son père avait installé pour surprendre les potentiels intrus venant par cheminette et sortis de la cheminée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, les volets fermés et cadenassés, cela ne la surprenait pas en vérité. La maison était un vrai fort imprenable, du moins pour ceux qui ne savaient pas où poser les pieds pour éviter les innombrables pièges installés, au sol, sur les murs, au plafond et même dans les meubles.</p><p>Réduisant sa malle d'un coup de baguette puis la fourrant dans sa poche, personne ne le remarquerait puisqu'elle vivait dans une maison sorcière, elle enjamba les six premières planches du parquet, grimpa sur le tabouret puis sur l'énorme table en chêne et sauta à nouveau de l'autre côtés de la pièce pour la quitter. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se colla au mur de droite, fit un pas avant de se coller à celui d'en face et vice-versa jusqu'à arriver au pied de l'escalier.</p><p>Elle posa le pied droit sur la deuxième marche, la première était un piège et se sentit tirer vers le plafond. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle se retrouvait pendue par la jambe au plafond par une corde en cuir de dragon, du noir des Hébrides si elle en jugeait la couleur et la résistance. Elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette quand elle l'aperçut, au sol, loin sous elle.</p><p>- Par Merlin quel emmerdeur ! PAPAAAA ! Vient meDétacher ! Cria-t-elle dans la maison.</p><p>Elle se balança et se redressa pour s'accrocher à la lanière, remerciant les nombreuses heures ou son père l'avait forcée à grimper à la corde étant petite. Elle agrippa donc la corde de ses mains et se figea en entendant le déclic d'un mécanisme se mettre en route. La lanière de cuir se mit à se secouer et elle la lâcha dans sa surprise.</p><p>"Qu'à encore inventé ce vieux fou ?" se demanda-t-elle légèrement apeurée.</p><p>Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne à force de l'avoir à l'envers quand la lanière prit du volume et commença à s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, remontant jusque sur son ventre. La jeune sorcière se débattis pour ne pas laisser le sort la prendre totalement au piège mais rapidement ses mains furent attachées dans son dos tandis que la lanière continuait de remonter, entourant sa gorge, menaçant de se resserrer tout en l'étranglant et finissant par entourer son front.</p><p>Elle se remercia mentalement pour ne pas avoir décidé de porter une jupe ce jour-même, en même temps il faisait bien trop froid dehors pour qu'elle eut envie d'en mettre une, se dit-elle en observant les flocons de neiges qui tombaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face.</p><p>- Si j'avais été un mangemort tu serait déjà morte après avoir été violée ! S'exclama une voix bourrue dans son dos, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !</p><p>- C'est bon ? Tu à fini ton cirque ? Détache-moi !</p><p>- AH ! On se rebelle maintenant ? Grinça-t-il en se positionnant face à elle, lui empoignant le menton en appuyant de ses doigts sur ses joues, il poursuivit :Tes fréquentations sont plus que douteuses de ce que l'on m'a dit, les fils Lestranges, Croupton et Black, hein ?</p><p>La jeune fille fixa son regard métallique dans celui identique de son père et le défia du regard restant obstinément silencieuse.</p><p>- Je vois, je t'ai élevée moi-même, t'ai tout appris, ai fait de toi une arme de guerre mais maintenant que la guerre à commencer, je ne peux pas me permettre le risque que tu serves l'autre camp. Comme je ne peux plus te faire confiance, je vais résoudre le problème définitivement.</p><p>Il ramassa sa baguette tandis qu'il pointait la sienne sur sa fille la faisant écarquiller les yeux de terreur. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le portoloin, que son père venait de sortir de sa poche, s'activer et elle rouvrit les yeux sur une plage bordée de falaises ou venaient s'échouer des vagues affreusement froides et violentes. Retenant son envie de vomir, elle grimaça lorsque son père la tira en direction d'une sorte de barque miteuse.</p><p>- Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ou on va d'abord ?Gémit-elle en recevant de l'eau salée dans la figure.</p><p>Comme il ne répondait pas, elle regarda au loin et se sentit faiblir. Au loin se dessinait l'ombre d'une tour sombre battue par la houle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que la barque, magiquement améliorée, n'arrive sur la petite île vierge de toute vie ou s'élevait tel un Monument mortuaire l'immense tour.</p><p>- Papa...ne fait pas ça ! Je...Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ici, supplia-t-elle son père alors qu'il la trainait sur l'île puis dans les innombrables étages qu'il semblait connaitre comme sa poche. Ils n'en finissaient plus de monter et sur leur chemin, elle n'avait cessé de le supplier tandis que les rares gardiens la regardaient tantôt avec pitié, tantôt avec sadisme.</p><p>- Tu es ma faiblesse, mon unique faille, personne ne pourra se servir de toi contre moi, ici ! Je serais débarrassé de ton poids et pourrait chasser les mangemorts tranquillement, Fit-il durement en la jetant dans une cellule de l'étage le plus haut.</p><p>Les lanières disparurent et la jeune fille tenta de sortir de la cellule mais la porte se referma sur elle, seul une petite trappe était ouverte. Elle voyait encore son père par celle-ci, il leva sa baguette vers elle et ses affaires disparurent pour laisser place à l'uniforme des prisonniers.</p><p>- Tu me remercieras un jour.</p><p>Elle releva une dernière fois les yeux vers l'homme avant qu'il ne referme la trappe, la plongeant dans le noir complet.</p><p>Juin 1995</p><p>Elle se réveilla en sursaut, frigorifiée et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Cela faisait longtemps, du moins elle le pensait puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le ciel et donc se repérer dans le temps, qu'elle se trouvait ici, aveugle, seulement éblouie quelques rares fois où les détraqueurs venaient la torturer et ou lui apporter ce qui lui servait d'unique repas par jour.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle était petite, crut-elle se souvenir, elle avait peur du noir et des monstres qui s'y cachaient. À présent elle savait. Elle savait et n'avait plus peur des ténèbres réconfortantes dans lesquelles elle avait grandie. Elle craignait plus que tout, la lumière. Elle n'était jamais plus terrifiée que lorsque la porte s'ouvrait et que le peu de lumière des couloirs venait lui bruler durement les rétines. C'était la lumière qui lui faisait peur à présent car dans la lumière se cachaient les vrais monstres. Son père qui l'avait enfermée à Azkaban, Dumbledore, les professeurs, les autres qui n'étaient jamais venus la libérer et les détraqueurs qui venaient se repaitre de ses rares moments de joie, ne laissant que le désespoir en elle.</p><p>Elle se redressa dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte et se recouvrit de la toile de jute qui lui servait de couverture. Elle se frotta les yeux tentant de ne plus penser au cauchemar qu'elle avait encore fait, comme chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.</p><p>- Dydy ? Tu es morte ? Souffla une voix au travers du mur à sa gauche.</p><p>Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses pensées. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se réveillait elle oubliait à qui appartenait cette voix rauque et grave mais elle finissait toujours par se souvenir, à un moment ou un autre. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas l'oublier et sombrer dans la folie alors qu'ils servaient tous deux de bouée à l'autre. Rab était son plus vieil ami, le seul dont elle était certaine de la survie du moins.</p><p>- Dydy, s'il te plait... me laisse pas seul...je ne veux pas devenir fou moi aussi...</p><p>- Je suis là Rab...</p><p>- Tu en a mis du temps !</p><p>- On m'a proposé un sur-classement mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, fit-elle amusée bien qu'elle soit trop faible pour sourire ou même rire.</p><p>- Tu aurais pu...on est tout en haut…le sur-classement c'est la liberté et...tu m'aurais délivré et on serait partis…loin…de toute cette merde…comme le voulait Reg,souffla-t-il plus doucement.</p><p>- On est là depuis combien de temps tu crois ? Tu penses que Bart cherche à nous faire sortir d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle un énième fois pour changer de sujet.</p><p>- Tu le sais déjà...</p><p>- J'aime t'entendre parler...tu as toujours été bavard...c'est apaisant et réconfortant. Cela me rappelle quand ont allaient se cacher sous les gradins ou dans la remise à bateaux tous les cinq...</p><p>- D'accord...</p><p>Elle se colla un peu plus contre le mur, se laissant bercer par le flot ininterrompu des souvenirs et histoires que Rab savait si bien raconter. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait le don de raconter les choses, d'inventer des histoires merveilleuses et effrayantes. Nombreux étaient les gamins de première année à les rejoindre au pieds des canapés, le soir au coin du feu, pour l'écouter déblatérer sur ces histoires sans fins. Des histoires ou les jeunes filles de quinze ans n'étaient pas envoyées à Azkaban par leur père, des histoires ou des jeunes hommes de vingt ans n'étaient pas obligés de suivre et participer à des séances de tortures, des histoires ou les amis ne mourraient pas. Ces histoires et conversations qui leurs permettaient tous deux de rester aussi sains d'esprit que possible dans les ténèbres sans fin d'Azkaban. Aux yeux de Prudence, quand Rabastan se laissait aller à raconter des histoires, les ténèbres, les détraqueurs et même les cris des autres prisonniers disparaissaient. Elle se retrouvait alors à nouveau à Poudlard, avec Rabastan le conteur, Barty le génie, Regulus et sa douceur, Rosalind et ses poches pleines de chocolat et, alors, plus rien d'autres n'avait d'importance.</p><p>Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se tut, elle tourna un regard inquiet vers le mur et se remis à gratter les bords du petit trou qui reliait leurs deux cellules. Elle gratta, encore en encore, s'abimant les mains qui étaient déjà sales et écorchées, comme chaque fois qu'elle n'entendait plus la voix de son ami et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'une grosse partie de terre s'affaissa, assez pour passer sa petite main maigre au travers. Elle gratta encore un peu en passant sa main puis son poignet au travers et tenta de toucher quelque chose.</p><p>Elle se figea à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux mais étrange sous ses doigts puis elle eut le déclic.</p><p>- Rab...tes cheveux sont toujours aussi doux...</p><p>Son souffle se coupa en sentant la tête de son ami bouger pour se rapprocher de sa main. Elle put alors plonger ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux bouclés qui étaient à sa portée. Elle l'entendit soupirer de satisfaction alors qu'elle se mettait à jouer avec ses cheveux comme elle en avait l'habitude autrefois.</p><p>- Ça aussi ça n'a pas changé souffla-t-il avant de lui attraper doucement la main et d'y déposer un baise-main maladroit et piquant à cause de sa barbe qu'il ne pouvait pas raser.</p><p>- Tu as de la barbe ? S'étonna-t-elle</p><p>- Tu vois, on a une preuve que nous sommes ici depuis longtemps, fit-il en la laissant reprendre son jeu dans sa chevelure.</p><p>Elle continua à jouer ainsi, dans ses cheveux, elle avait toujours adoré jouer dans ses épaisses boucles sombres et lui y trouvait son compte également. Elle s'émerveillait de la sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait du cou du jeune...de l'homme se rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Rabastan avait eu le temps de devenir un homme avant d'atterrir en enfer alors qu'elle...elle était restée, en quelques sortes, piégée à l'âge de quinze ans. Elle était encore piégée à l'âge ou elle n'était que la petite sang-mêlé qui avait été adoptée par un groupe d'enfants au Sang-pur, Rabastan l'oubliait bien volontiers à présent mais c'était une malédiction.</p><p>Ses amis étaient des Sang-Purs et elle n'était qu'une Sang-Mêlé, ils étaient amis mais jamais dans la société elle ne serait leur égal. Elle récupéra son bras et se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors qu'elle sentait l'air devenir plus froid. Ils arrivaient et avec eux la dure réalité.</p><p>- Prudence ? Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>- Ils arrivent...</p><p>- Dydy ce n'est pas vrai...ils ne te montrent pas la vérité, tu m'entends ? Ils te montrent tes craintes pas la vérité, je t'en prie dit quelque-choses !</p><p>- C'est la réalité ! Un jour Barty reviendras avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il vous emmènera, Bella, Rod, Antonin, Mulciber, Augustus et toi, mais pas moi !</p><p>- Je lui demanderai ! Je ne partirais pas sans toi ! Tu es la seule qu'il me reste !Fit-il paniqué</p><p>Elle l'entendit tenter de passer son bras dans le trou mais celui-ci était trop étroit pour lui et elle s'écarta pour ne plus être à sa portée. Elle l'observa alors qu'il tentait de la voir au travers de l'espace creusé. Dans l'obscurité elle reconnaissait le regard bleu électrique du petit garçon puis de l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu.</p><p>- Je ne partirais pas sans toi !Répéta-t-il</p><p>- Si tu n'y vas pas le seigneur des ténèbres ne te le pardonneras pas et je ne suis qu'une Sang-mêlé. Si jamais il m'acceptait tout de même, Il me tuerait après m'avoir longuement torturée pour se venger de mon père.Dit-elle sèchement.</p><p>Elle ne l'entendit plus et compris, au rayon de lumière venant de l'extérieur, aux cris de plus en plus forts des autres prisonniers et au froid glaçant qui semblait s'insinué dans la moindre parcelle de son corps et même de son âme, que les détraqueurs étaient à l'heure pour leur séance de jeu.</p><p>Novembre 1995</p><p>Prudence était allongée sur le sol dur et humide de la cellule, épuisée et prise de spasmes compulsifs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer et elle se sentait vide comme l'aurait été une poupée de chiffon ou une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.</p><p>De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre les marmonnements incompréhensibles de Rodolphus qui se trouvait dans la cellule d'en face et les rires hystériques de Bellatrix, un peu plus loin. Elle avait longtemps hurlé pour faire taire la femme mais celle-ci était plongée dans la folie qui lui était si caractéristique, même avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée ici. Elle alternait entre rires, gloussements et marmonnement, tous centrés sur une seule et même personne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>Prudence et les autres prisonniers, ses colocataires d'infortunes, avaient assistés à la lente et douloureuse décente aux enfers de Rodolphus. L'homme avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher à sa femme mais celle-ci n'avait dieu que pour le Seigneur sombre. Lentement, à la grande tristesse et impuissance de Rab, son frère était devenu complétement fou.</p><p>Ils étaient tous complètement fou en vérité et lors des rares moments ou Prudence n'était pas dans le coltard ou en train de ressasser le passé avec Rab, elle se collait dans l'autre coin le plus éloigné de la porte.</p><p>Sa cellule était la dernière du couloir et elle était ainsi entre celle de Rab et L'océan. Lorsqu'elle s'installait dans ce coin, c'était pour écouter le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre l'édifice de pierres noires. Le roulis indomptable avait le don de tout lui faire oublier et quand le temps était à la tempête, elle s'endormait pour un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars.</p><p>Elle finissait toujours par se réveiller, son esprit se connectant à nouveau sur la fréquence des cris et rires des autres.</p><p>Il n'y avait que rarement des gardiens humains qui venaient se perdre dans les plus hauts quartiers de sécurité mais lorsque c'était le cas, un silence de mort s'installait dans le couloir, seulement perturbé par quelques murmures et chuchotis.</p><p>Ces gardiens qui ne venaient que pour vous enfermer et vous faire oublier de la société.</p><p>Novembre 1981</p><p>Prudence ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cette cellule. Elle était restée prostrée, gardant le menton haut dans un dernier signe de défi mais le couloir était si vide et silencieux, il n'y avait rien pouf l'occuper mis à part la ronde irrégulière des Détraqueurs.</p><p>Mais ce jour où cette nuit-là, il se passa quelque chose d'inhabituel. Des cris se firent entendre depuis le fin-fond du couloir. Des rires qui firent frissonner la jeune femme. Elle connaissait cette voix ! Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Il s'agissait de la voix haute et hystérique de Bellatrix Black.</p><p>Prudence avait souvent côtoyé la jeune femme les fois où elle avait rejoint les frères Lestranges le chemin de traverse, elle avait toujours eu en horreur l'aînée de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black.</p><p>Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle s'approcha de la porte, ses genoux s'écorchant plus encore si c'était possible. Elle s'installa à plat ventre devant l'espace qui se trouvait entre la porte de sa cellule et le sol et observa l'étrange procession.</p><p>Un, deux, quatre, sept, il y avait sept gardiens ce qui était un nombre anormal, ils étaient trop nombreux. Seul deux d'entre eux auraient suffis à maîtriser cette folle puisqu'on lui avait sans doute enlevé sa baguette.</p><p>Plissant les yeux et ne pouvant retenir un hoquet de surprise et les larmes qui se mirent à couler, elle reconnut deux des hommes qui se trouvait attachés à la suite de Bella.</p><p>- RABASTAAAN ! Ne put elle s'empêcher de crier, sa voix se répercutant contre la pierre.</p><p>Les gardiens eurent un mouvement de recul alors que le plus jeune des frères Lestranges se débattait comme un damné, réussissant à se libérer, assez pour se jeter contre la porte d'où venait la voix. Il s'agenouilla alors qu'elle-même se contorsionnait, passant une main dans l'interstice de la porte.</p><p>Il fallait qu'elle vérifie…qu'elle sache si ce n'était pas un rêve, s'il était réellement vivant.</p><p>Il avait changé, vieillis, avait eu le temps de devenir un homme mais elle reconnaîtrait sans problèmes ces yeux sombres qui s'éclairaient, révélant leur couleur bleu électrique lorsqu'il était heureux.</p><p>- Pru…fit-il avant que les gardiens ne l'empoignent et le jette dans la cellule voisine a la sienne.</p><p>L'un des gardiens tenta de lui écraser la main mais elle se refugia au fond de sa cellule, observant les larmes qui étaient tombées sur ses doigts, ce n'était pas les siennes, elle n'avait pas rêvé.</p><p>C'est, tremblante et délirante, qu'elle se mit à sourire à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire, quand avait-elle sourit pour la dernière fois ? Magia seule le savait. Elle se mit à pleurer, serrant sa main contre son cœur, bercée par les hurlements de rages de ses nouveaux voisins de cellules.</p><p>Le noir était son ami depuis si longtemps maintenant mais l'image de son ami, vieillis ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa mémoire. Quel âge avait-il à présent ? En quelle année était-on à présent ?</p><p>S'allongeant sur le sol dur et froid, elle observa les ombres qui dansaient sous le pas de sa porte, le couloir était encore baigné de lumière, du moins il le serait jusqu'à ce que les lanternes s'éteignent et ne les plongent à nouveau dans les ténèbres.</p><p>- Rosalind à peur du noir, les flammes ne doivent pas s'éteindre, chuchota une voix à ses côtés.</p><p>Se redressant d'un mouvement précipité elle chercha une présence dans sa cellule mais n'en trouva pas, elle trouva néanmoins le minuscule interstice dans le mur qui donnait sur la seule cellule voisine à la sienne.</p><p>- Il faut chanter pour chasser les ténèbres, chuchota à nouveau la voix.</p><p>La voix était grave et basse, rocailleuse, elle ne l'a reconnu pas avant de se souvenir de qui avait été enfermé à ses côté le jour même. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il finissait à peine de muer et à présent c'était à une voix d'homme qu'elle faisait face.</p><p>- Rab c'est toi ?</p><p>- Chante, supplia la voix.</p><p>- Azkaban est suffisamment un enfer comme cela,</p><p>- Je t'en prie...fit-il des sanglots dans la voix.</p><p>- Je ne me souviens pas des paroles, répondit-elle profondément perturbée, elle qui n'avait jamais entendu son ami se mettre dans un tel état, Je veux rentrer à la maison, ramène-nous à la maison avec Bart, Rosalind et Reg, je t'en supplie, finit-elle par dire, pleurant pour de bon.</p><p>- Nous n'avons plus de maison Pru, nous sommes trop vieux pour Poudlard et Reg et Rose sont morts.</p><p>Morts...Elle prit une soudaine inspiration avant que sa gorge ne se bloque et ferma ses yeux sur l'obscurité.</p><p>Janvier 1996</p><p>La tension était à son comble dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de terrible, Prudence pouvait le sentir. Cela commença par les cris de douleurs de tous les prisonniers ayant fait partis des mangemorts, en même temps. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas tous recevoir la visite des détraqueur simultanément ou alors...non, elle ne ressentait pas la morsure du froid surnaturel caractéristique de ces créatures. Que se passait-il ?</p><p>Un bruit sourd éclata, les gardiens hurlèrent à leur tour. Un deuxième bruit sourd puis un énorme craquement. Toute la tour trembla, faisant se recroqueviller la sorcière sur elle-même pour se protéger mais il était trop tard.</p><p>Le mur donnant sur l'extérieur explosa en même temps que celui qui séparait sa cellule de celle de Rabastan ainsi que celles des autres.</p><p>Le vent s'engouffra dans la cellule, l'eau de la pluie et de la mer en colère s'abatis sur Prudence la faisant tressaillir avant qu'elle ne commence à comprendre ce qui se passait.</p><p>Se redressant péniblement, son regard se porta vers le couloir, il n'existait plus, seul des restes de murs subsistait et devant elle se tenait la silhouette sombre de Bellatrix.</p><p>La sorcière lui tournait le dos, faisant face au vide et s'élança d'un transplannage d'ombre en un rire tonitruant.</p><p>Rabastan ….Rodulphus suivirent la sorcière la laissant là, seule...Le seigneur des ténèbres était venu les chercher et maintenant...</p><p>- Pru...dépêche-toi !</p><p>Elle se retourna vivement vers la source de la voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et se figea en observant Rodolphus. Il l'empoigna, la releva et la traina vers le vide. Il disparut dans les ombres lui faisant signe de le suivre.</p><p>Elle observa le paysage un instant, l'eau en contrebas et se sentis faiblir. Elle n'avait plus été debout aussi longtemps depuis une éternité, ses genoux fléchir et elle sombra, son corps plongeant dans une chute vertigineuse vers les vagues en mouvement.</p><p>- Prudence ?</p><p>Prudence ouvrit les yeux dans un mouvement de recul et les referma d'un coup, éblouie par tant de lumière. Quand elle fut à nouveau certaine de ne pas perdre la vue elle les rouvrit et observa son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce éclairée, le toit, en forme de dôme était en fait une verrière et la pièce était entièrement remplie de plantes en tout genre.</p><p>Elle observa le reflet dans la vitre la plus proche et se figea. Elle avait à nouveau quinze ans. Ses cheveux lui atterrissaient en de légères ondulations blondes sous ses épaules. Elle souleva son haut blanc qui sentait la lessive et chercha. Elles ne se trouvaient plus là.</p><p>Là où elle pensait trouver les nombreuses cicatrices qui lui avaient été faites pendant son enfance, lors des nombreux exercices de survie et de combat par son père avaient disparues. Ne restait plus qu'une peau douce et rosée, un ventre plat et pas maigre. Elle s'observa plus minutieusement.</p><p>Ses genoux ne tremblaient plus, elle n'avait plus l'impression de mourir de faim ou de soif, sa peau était hydratée, ses mains lisses et elle était habillée du haut blanc à volant et de la jupe que lui avaient offert ses amis pour ses quatorze ans.</p><p>Elle porta la main à la pince en or qui attachait ses cheveux quand elle perçu un mouvement dans son dos. Elle se retourna, méfiante et s'arrêta dans son mouvement face aux personnes présentes.</p><p>Au milieu de la pièce, installés den arc de cercle face à une cheminée, dans des fauteuils à l'air plus que confortables, se tenaient trois personne qu'elle n'avait, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, espéré retrouver.</p><p>- Pru ? Tu viens ? Rosa te propose des gâteaux au caramel depuis avant et tu ne dis rien ?</p><p>- Bart... souffla Prudence au bord des larmes</p><p>- Nous sommes là, tu es en sécurité maintenant, lui dit tendrement une petite fille aux boucles sombres et au visage d'une infinie douceur, assied toi et prend un gâteau, il ne manque plus que Rab, il ne devrait plus tarder ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond.</p><p>Ne cherchant plus à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer, Prudence attrapa la main que lui tendait son ami et le laissa l'envelopper dans un plaid et lui tendre un petit gâteau au caramel.</p><p>Elle se sentait si bien...à sa place, loin de toutes les souffrances que pouvaient endurer les vivants.</p><p>- Regulus, Rosalind, Bart, vous m'avez manqué...</p><p>- Ce n'était pas encore l'heure mais maintenant plus personne ne nous séparera, répondit le cadet de la famille Black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>